deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Metal Sonic
=Description= Mario vs Metal Sonic! Will Mario be able to defeat the Metal Tyrant, or will evil prevail? =Interlude= Wiz: You know, we’ve seen many heroes fight against villains, but what would happen if one were to fight a villain from another series? Boomstick: Which brings us to Mario, “Mr. Video Game” himself, and Metal Sonic, “The Blue Blur” Mechanized. Wiz; I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! =Mario= NSMB Overworld Wiz: Mario, was one of the star children born on Yoshi’s Island. He was separated from his brother, Luigi at birth. Boomstick: And when he was alone on the island, guess who adopted him... dinosaurs. Wiz: But not just any dinosaurs, Yoshi’s. And it’s even more impressive that Mario started in an adventure when he was a newborn! Boomstick: And what job does he choose after all his? A damn plumber. Wiz: Anyways, were not here to talk about his job, were here to talk about his battle powers. Boomstick: Oh, right. Well, while we’re at it, we might as well list Mario’s power-ups, items, and abilities. * Hammer * Groundpound * F.L.U.D.D * Cappy * Invisibility Hat * Mushroom * Mega Mushroom * 1-Up Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Cape Feather * Tanooki Suit * Raccoon Leaf * Hammer Suit * Metal Mario * Boo Mushroom * Rock Mushroom * Rainbow Star/Super Star * White Tanooki Suit * White Raccoon Leaf * Gold Flower * Cat Bell * Double Cherry Boomstick: Holy crap! Is it just me or does Mario have a LOT of power ups? Wiz: Yes, Mario does have tons of power ups, but that’s only the beginning. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: Yes, Mario has a lot more than just his power ups! He was able to defeat, and take hits from Bowser, while Bowser was powered by a power star, which can create realms that contain at least one star, and black holes! Broomstick: Wow, and all you guys thought that Mario was just a plumber. Wiz: Power isn’t the only thing Mario has going for him, he’s also able to dodge meteor attacks. Boomstick: And, he’s able to lift a fricken castle! With his power ups, like mega mushroom, his strenght would just increase even further! Wiz: And surprisingly, Mario doesn’t really have any notable weaknesses! Boomstick: So, is he invincible, or what? Wiz: Well, no, but Mario sure is the wrong plumber to mess with. =Metal Sonic= Metal Sonic Theme Boomstick: Have you ever wanted to fight against a metal robot version of yourself? Because I know I do! Wiz: Metal Sonic was created for the sole purpose of defeating Sonic. Though he would repeatedly lose to Sonic, but only to come back and keep challenging sonic. Boomstick: Now, although Metal Sonic is pretty much a Sonic replica, he has a far more vast arsenal, which includes: * Homing Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Light Speed Attack * Maximum Overdrive * Electricity * Shields * Forcefield creation * Beam from chest cavity * Sonic Boost * Flight * Copying Skills and Abilities Wiz: And although Metal Sonic May not have as much abilities as other characters, he still has proven to be faster than even sonic, who’s known speed is at least Mach 5! Boomstick: Damn! We thought Sonic was the fastest? Well, it turns out Metal Sonic is! Wiz: Metal Sonic’s really strong too, with sonic being able to move boulders, and to spindash straight through them, Metal Sonic should be able to too! Metal Sonic is also able to destroy roads. Boomstick: You think that’s impressive, well, Sonic was able to survive a fall from outer space, so that means, Metal must be able to too! Wiz: Which means, an 100 kilometer fall wouldn’t be enough to defeat Metal Sonic. Boomstick: Being a robot, you’d expect him to break into pieces, huh? Wiz: Metal Sonic can also take plenty of attacks from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, etc before getting taken down, which puts him on their level. Boomstick: It’s especially impressive taking hits from Knuckles, considering this is the same guy who can make small explosions from punches, and who was able to knock sonic right out of Super Sonic! Trust me, that’s not easy to do! Wiz: Plus, Metal Sonic has a couple of transformations, Neo Metal Sonic, and Metal Overlord! Boomstick: As if this wasn’t enough of his strenght... Wiz: Neo Metal Sonic can shoot fire, and lightning bolts. But if you think that’s it, you can’t be more wrong. Boomstick: Neo Metal Sonic can also destroy Eggman’s final fortress! Wiz: But we haven’t forgotten about Metal Overlord! Boomstick: Metal Overlord is insane to say the least! It was able to compete with not just Super Sonic, but Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Wiz: Metal Overlord was also able to keep up with them, which makes him easily faster than light. Boomstick: Did we forget to mention that the chaos emeralds give you an 1000x power boost? Wiz: Metal Sonic does have a weakness though, like other robots, he will malfunction if you damage him enough. Boomstick: Metal Sonic may seem like just a copy at first, but he’s a lot more than that. “All living things kneel before your master!” =Pre-Death Battle= Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! =Death Battle= Mario would be heading to Bowsers Castle to rescue Princess Peach, when he would spot a green emerald lying on the ground. Curiously, Mario would pick it up to see what it was, when a Robot would snatch it from his hands. Mario: Hey, Whats the big idea? Metal Sonic: TOOK CHAOS EMERALD, MUST ELIMINATE. Mario: Fine, if it’s a battle you want, then let’s-a-go! FIGHT! Battle Metal Sonic would fly at Mario, and started slashing at Mario. Mario would dodge most of Metal’s attacks, but get a direct kick to the face after. Mario: Mama mia! He’s-a good! Mario would run up to Metal Sonic, and try a punch, punch, kick combo on him, but Metal would easily dodge all the attacks. Metal Sonic, finding the right opportunity, would low sweep Mario, causing him to fall to his knees. Mario: Oh no! As soon as Mario would touch the ground, Metal Sonic would kick his face, sliding Mario across the ground. Mario would quickly get up from the ground, and pull out a Fire Flower from his overalls. Mario would go Fire Mario! Mario: Let’s-a-go! Mario would throw a barrage of fireballs, all aiming at Metal Sonic. Metal would dodge them all. Just when Metal Sonic was at point blank range, Mario would fire a SUPER bowerful fireball at him. Metal didn’t know what hit him. Metal Sonic: mAlFuNCtIoNiNg... eRrOR... Electric sparks would be flying from Metal Sonic. Mario saw this as an opportunity to strike. So Mario dashed at Metal Sonic. Mario: Here we go! Metal Sonic: MAXIMUM... OVERDRIVE... Suddenly, a bright orange aura would surround Metal Sonic, and he would slam into Mario, sendin Mario flying. Mario: Whoa!!! Mario would slam against the ground, and lose his Fire Flower power up. Metal Sonic would no longer be in Maximum Overdrive. Mario: Mama mia... Wait, what happened to my fire flowa?! Metal Sonic would charge towards Mario. Likewise, Mario would run at Metal Sonic. Mario: Here we go! Mario would jump up into the air, and groundpound Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic would slam against the ground. Mario would then jump on Metal Sonic, and start to punch his face, causing Metal Sonic to spark up again, and leave huge dents in his face. Metal Sonic: SCanNiNg... ErRoR... eRrOr... Metal Sonic would then seem to shut off, so Mario would continue to run towards Bowser’s castle to retrieve Peach. About 5 minutes passed, and Metal Sonic would start to take a change in appearance. Although being as far away as he is now, Mario could still feel the ground vibrating from Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic would then fly back at Mario, and in no less than 10 seconds, Metal had arrived, but now, he was Neo Metal Sonic! Mario: Oh? So it’s-a-time for round two? Neo Metal Sonic Theme Mario would pull out a cape feather, turning him into Cape Mario! The two fighters would fly towards each other, and both would punch each other in the face! Neo Metal Sonic: SCANNING... SCANNING... Mario didn’t know what exactly he was scanning, but he knew it meant bad news. So Mario would try to kick Metal Sonic, but Metal would grab his foot, and would throw him down to the ground. Mario would just in time catch his fall. Mario: He’s a tough one... Neo Metal Sonic would slowly fall float down. Neo Metal Sonic: SCANNING COMPLETE. Mario would get on guard, not knowing what Metal Sonic had just scanned. Then, Metal Sonic would fly towards Mario, and punch him in the face, likewise how Mario did to Metal Sonic moments ago. Mario would get sent flying through mountains. Mario would rub the back of his head, as he lost his power up. Mario: Ohh... so that’s what he was scanning... Neo Metal Sonic would once again appear right in front of Mario, but this time, Metal would shoot a energy blast from the center of his chest, blasting Mario underground. Mario would be exhausted, but he still had one more power up in his arsenal. Neo Metal Sonic would quickly arrive underground to where Mario was. Neo Metal Sonic: STAND DOWN, YOU CANT DEFEAT ME. Mario: That’s just what-a you think! Mario would say this as he would pull out... a star! Suddenly, Mario’s body would be shinning like a rainbow! Star Mario would quickly run to Neo Metal Sonic, and punch him in the gut, sending Metal Sonic flying, and broke off pieces of Metal Sonic! Mario would quickly run towards Metal again, and would rapidly punch him. Neo Metal Sonic: ERROR... ERROR... MALFUNCTIONING... ERROR... Mario would then pick up Metal, and headbutt him to the ground. Metal Sonic would be struggling to get up. Mario could feel that his star power would be running out soon, so Mario tried to punch Metal Sonic in the face one more time to ensure his victory, however, Metal would grab Mario’s arm as he tried to punch him! Neo Metal Sonic: THIS... ISN’T... OVER... Metal would then start to glow, and grow in size, and change in shape. When the glowing had stopped, Metal Sonic had been shown to be Metal Overlord! Mario: Mama mia! How-a am I supposed to a-win now? Metal Overlord would then fire a rapid barrage of ice crystals at Mario, sending him flying back up to the grassland. Mario: Mama mia... Metal Overlord would then emerge from the ground. Mario would get ready. Mario had fought opponents as big as Metal Overlord before, so this is nothing new. Mario: It’s a go time! Mario would then run towards Metal Overlord, and jump on it’s back. As Mario kept punching, and punching, it seemed that none of the attacks were doing anything! Metal Overlord would then pick up Mario, and throw him to the ground. Mario: *Huff... huff...* Mario would be panting, he had no idea how he was going to defeat this monster. Metal Overlord: Are you ready for your demise? Mario then would start to think, there had to be some way to defeat this guy! Metal Overlord then would summon 20 ice crystals, and threw them at Mario. This however, gave Mario an idea. Mario would dodge all of the ice crystals that were getting thrown at him. But when the time came and there was only one ice crystal left, instead, Mario would grab it, and throw it back at Metal Overlord. Mario: Here we go! The ice crystal would hit straight through Metal Overlord, killing it. K.O. Mario would get back to running towards Bowser’s castle to rescue Peach, while Metal Overlord would be lying there, lifeless. =Results= Boomstick: Getting defeated by your own attack. Classic! Wiz: Now, let us explain why Mario was able to win. Boomstick: Mario just outclasses Metal Sonic in everything except Speed. Wiz: And if we include Metal Overlord, durability too. Boomstick: However, Mario was able to damage, and defeat Bowser powered by power stars, ''' Wiz: Now, how was Mario able to throw Metal Overlord’s attack back at him? '''Boomstick: I mean, it’s not too farfetched to be able to lift a giant ice crystal, when you can lift a CASTLE! Wiz: And Mario has had years of experience of fighting opponents like Metal Overlord, and a wide arsenal of power ups. Boomstick: Looks like Metal Sonic got the “Stab” handed to him. Wiz: The winner is Mario. Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:R0Battles